


The Lightcannon Collection

by alrangerz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha!Jinx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, Knotting, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Omega!Lux, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: A series of Lux/Jinx drabbles because we need more of them in this day and age.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, lightcannon - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Garen's Terrible Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings will be per fic and tags will be updated accordingly. Mainly NSFW but there will be some soft, general ones. Maybe a few angsty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garen has terrible timing and it is realized when he calls Lux during her private time with Jinx.
> 
> Jinx doesn't care and is always up for a bit of fun, so she tells Lux to answer the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is rated E for explicit!

To say that Garen has horrendous timing was an understatement.

Lux and Jinx were very much busy when the older man called. They had let the phone go to voicemail and continued with their lovemaking. Well, actually they were currently going back and forth with vocal jabs as Jinx struggled with the harness around her hips.

“Look, tighten it right there. That strap on your hip,” the blonde provided, even though she knew her attempt was futile. Jinx never listened. She was stubborn and would take another few moments to figure out which strap she needed to adjust for it to fit snugly around her body.

“I got it, Flashlight. Now, come here and let me give you some good lovin’!”

Just as Jinx climbed on top of her lover, Lux’s phone went off, but again, she opted to ignore it, letting it go to voicemail. Whoever it was could wait.

Unfortunately, whoever kept calling her deemed the matter important since her phone ceased to ring. Lux realized this just as she flipped Jinx onto her back, smirking when the blue haired woman gave her a glare.

The fifth time the phone rang, Lux was bouncing in Jinx’s lap as if her life depended on it, obscene moans and whines leaving her lips and filling the room. Blue eyebrows furrowed as their owner concentrated on moving in time with her girlfriend, only for that concentration to falter when Lux’s phone went off again. “Fuck, babygirl, who keeps calling you?”

Lithe fingers found their place on the back of Jinx’s neck before Lux paused her thrusts to catch her breath. She could feel the girl beneath her attempt to continue, but one stern look made her hips still.

“Shit, it’s Garen. He’s called me like five times. Three voicemails. He can wait…”

Oh, could he? Jinx huffed when the phone started again, but suddenly she had an idea. She adjusted their position so she could take control from Lux and start a series of slow, shallow thrusts. Her lips came to graze the edge of the Demacian’s ear before she spoke. “Answer the phone. I dare you.”

The blonde’s breath hitched just enough for Jinx to notice, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. She could handle it, so she answered.

“Yes, dear brother?”

_“Lux, my little sister, is everything okay? You normally answer after the second call.”_

Fuck, of course he’d ask questions before stating his business. “Just a little busy is all.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She was busy, just busy getting her ass worked by her girlfriend who was willing to risk it all as she ground her hips up just the way Lux liked it.

_“I see. I’m sorry to interrupt whatever you are working on, but this couldn’t wait. Katarina and I are hosting a dinner party to celebrate our newfound parenthood. We wanted to invite you and Jinx. Only if you two wanted to join us. Surely she’ll say yes.”_

It took the mage a long moment to find her voice, and just when she did, Jinx delivered a hard thrust that pressed the toy against her g-spot. It was so difficult stifling the cry that threatened to escape her throat. All that came out was a pathetic whimper.

_“Are you sure you’re okay? Something seems off about you.”_

Leave it to the captain of the Vanguard to not realize the obvious.

“Tell him we’ll go, Luxy. Only if they have those desserts I really like, though nothing will ever taste as good as you, babe,” the Zaunite whispered as she licked her lips. She kept the pace steady, making sure her thrusts were nice and deep, brushing against that special spot over and over again.

Lux’s brow furrowed and judging by the way the blonde began pressing her hips down, she was close to an orgasm and wasn’t paying her brother much attention.

_“Lux, did you hear me?”_

Fucking, Garen. Interrupting their time and now being impatient.

“S-Sure, I’ll...ah, I’ll come-”

“Oh, you’ll definitely be coming, Luxy,” Jinx whispered against the blonde’s neck, growling softly before her teeth dug into the soft flesh between her lips.

By instinct, Lux let out a sharp gasp and cursed quietly at the pain that blossomed beneath her jaw. Garen questioned her, asking if she was okay, and if something was going on.

“Nothing! Nothing, sorry.” She glared at Jinx and gripped the woman’s hair tight enough for it to hurt before she pulled her off of her neck, tugging her head back to assert her dominance in that moment. She had stopped grinding on the toy for the moment to catch her breath, but the moan that left the red eyed beauty made her want to start up another rhythm. She snarled softly and pushed Jinx back against the bed before she huffed out a response to her brother. “Garen, we’ll be there. I have to go now.”

Before Garen could say anything else, Lux pressed the red button on the screen and tossed her phone somewhere on the bed.

Jinx glanced at the device when it landed by her side, but her attention was drawn to the blonde above her who started up a harsh pace. She was being selfish and chasing her release, Jinx realized when she heard what her girlfriend growled.

“Don’t say anything. Just fuck me, please, Jinx. I’m so, so fucking close, please.”

How could she say no to that. “I got you, beautiful. Just keep riding me, there you go.”

Violet eyes widened slightly when Lux leaned back and began gyrating her hips as if she was moving to a beat in her head. The slight change in angle was perfect and Lux felt her orgasm drawing near. She just needed a little more.

Black painted nails dragged across the Demacian’s abdomen before those calloused fingers found their place on the young woman’s clit, rubbing it in time with their frantic thrusts.

“Ah, Jinx! Shit, _yes!_ ”

Jinx pulled Lux against her, holding her hips down and making sure her pace didn’t falter to help the young woman through her orgasm. This was always her favorite part; she loved hearing the way Lux whispered her name in the throes of passion, the way her arms shakily encircled the bluenette’s neck, making sure to hold her close as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. It was always just them in the moment, nothing else existed but them.

Both women stayed right there were, breaths heavy and hearts pounding. Lux was the first to remove herself, apologizing for holding Jinx so tight. She knew they’d be sore in a little bit.

“Don’t worry, Lux. As long as you felt good and I didn’t hurt you.” Upon receiving a shake of her head, Jinx continued. “Do you think Garen knew I was fucking you?”

Lux lightly slapped Jinx’s stomach and hid her face in the crook of her partner’s neck to hide her quickly reddening cheeks. “No! And I am not going to answer another call when you’re inside of me. I almost moaned because of you.”

“It could’ve been worse. He could’ve actually barged in while I was “balls deep” inside of you.”

That was the statement that made Lux groan in embarrassment while Jinx snorted with laughter. She just took the bed covers and wrapped them around her lithe frame before she waddled off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, back at the Crownguard residence, Garen was leaning against his balcony’s rail, brow furrowed in concern. Before he could dwell further, he felt a hand on his shoulder and lips against his cheek.

“Gare-bear, you know it's rude to interrupt their fun time. You already get upset when Jinx walks in on us.”

“What? Who said anything about them having... _oh._ ” The realization dawned on him as he replayed the phone conversation in his head. “Oh god, they were totally having sex...weren’t they?”

A hearty laugh was released into the air as the red haired woman watched her husband’s face turn red in embarrassment. “It’s okay. It was bound to happen-”  
  
“That’s why she took so long to answer, I’m such an idiot!”

“Babe, it’s fine. I’m sure they’ll forget about it next week. Now come inside and rest. We have a big day tomorrow.”

But Garen wouldn’t let it go until he apologized the next day at dinner, and as much as Lux appreciated the apology, she wished he didn't bring it up at dinner. He always has terrible timing.


	2. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a relationship they couldn't let anyone know about, but it didn't stop their feelings from blossoming.
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Lux calls Jinx after drinking at a gala, and now their morning conversation might get a tad emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is T for language! Slightly angsty but all fluff!

The night had started like any other with Jinx tinkering with another creation of mayhem to add to her arsenal while she waited for her girlfriend to wrap up at whatever gala she was attending that night. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t hurt not being able to dance with the mage at every social event. It wasn’t that they were ashamed of being together, it was more that they stayed away from the public’s eye for Lux’s safety. The people of Demacia weren’t as open-minded as they were in Piltover and Zaun. She remembers when they first started dating and had to meet just outside the kingdom’s borders to sneak in a few words before bidding one another farewell.

As the weeks passed, Jinx was eventually caught by none other than Garen when he realized Lux had been missing from her room that night. He had followed her on horseback until he witnessed the interaction between the mage and the demolitions enthusiast. Ever since, he had allowed her in their home under one condition: they weren’t allowed to make their relationship public and that Jinx was to act solely as a Zaunite under Lux’s supervision. As much as either of them hated the condition, Garen had been right. It was for the best.

Luxanna Crownguard was one of Demacia’s protectors and even beyond that, her duty to her family put her on such a high pedestal that it made doing anything she enjoyed remotely difficult. Yes, she didn’t mind attending the galas of the kingdom, but she hated going alone and being forced to speak with every possible suitor who was there. All she wanted was to have Jinx there at her side, both women joking about nothing in particular while pointing out the small details of every person in the room. But it wasn’t that simple. Her parents, the kingdom, would never condone such a relationship. They’d look at her with eyes full of judgment and faces of disgust. She would be pulled from Demacia’s military and be stripped of her rank and family name faster than she could sign the paperwork.

Yet, here she was, sitting outside on the terrace, phone in one hand and glass of wine in the other. Lux doesn’t know how much she’s had to drink and at this point she didn’t really care too much if she continued. It wasn’t that she was lightweight, no she could hold her liquor pretty well. It was more that felt lonely and the only thing that could make her feel better was Jinx. So she called her.

When Jinx’s phone started buzzing on her desk, she merely glanced at in favor of adding the final touches to her newest explosive. It only took her a few minutes to add the last bit of metal, and when she did, she almost didn’t catch Lux’s second call.

“Hey, Luxy. How’s the party?”

_“Oh, it’s going alright. I wish you were here with me though.”_

Right off the bat Jinx could tell her girlfriend was beyond drunk, and if the slurred speech wasn’t any indication, it was the hiccups she caught every once in a while. “I miss you too, baby. Are you drunk?”

There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of rustling before Lux answered her.

_“Psh, no, never. What gave you that idea?”_

“I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you said no immediately. Do you need me to come bail you from the party? Is Ezreal there?”

Ezreal was one of Lux’s many suitors that she had turned down and it didn’t turn him away, much to Jinx’s dismay, but he became one of their closest friends. Somewhere along the way, Jinx realized that he got over his little boy crush and only wanted to be there for Lux as a friend.

“Babe, is Ezreal there,” the violet eyed Zaunite asked again, tone as patient as before. She knew it would take Lux a few moments to process her question if she did at all.

_“Oh! Yes, he is here. J, he brought that really pretty lady with him. The pirate lady you wanted to meet! Uh, what was her name, shit…”_

The pirate lady that Ezreal had eventually started dating a few weeks later ended up being the notorious Miss Sarah Fortune. Yes, Jinx had wanted to meet her, but not because she particularly liked the woman, but because she wanted to see how much trouble they could cause together.

“Miss Fortune?”

_“Yes! Babe, you are so smart. Why are you so smart, J? I wish I was as smart as you. And pretty. You’re very pretty, Jinx.”_

Jinx couldn’t help but chuckle softly when Lux started her rambling. It was one of the many things she loved about the young mage.

Love.

That was a word that Jinx had been using so often lately when she talked about Lux and her attributes. She never considered falling for the Demacian, yet here was thinking of the blonde almost all the time with a blush on her cheek and a sigh coming from her lips.

“Nah, Flashlight. I could never be as beautiful as you.”

There was the silence again, as if Lux was trying to come up with something better to retort with. But what Jinx heard next made her freeze.

_“Jinx, I fucking love you.”_

The words were spoken so clearly, with such seriousness, that it almost scared Jinx, but she knew it was just the alcohol talking so she swallowed hard and cleared her throat to respond. “Hang up, and tell me this when you’re sober, babygirl. Be safe, Lux.” _I love you, too._

With little hesitation, Jinx ended the call and placed her phone back on her desk face down. She pressed her face to her hands and let out a deep groan, trying her best to hold back her own tears. Why was she even crying? It was those stupid emotions acting up just like the first time her and Lux got together. She had cried, and as embarrassed she was, it was an emotional moment and she was assured that it was okay. She was so overwhelmed with these feelings that it almost hurt. And if she thought it was difficult to sleep other nights, she had a big storm coming.

Sunday mornings were Lux’s favorite, but only when she wasn’t suffering from a terrible hangover. She rolled over in bed and searched for her phone, huffing in annoyance when she felt it before it slipped off the side of the bed. _What a way to start the morning…_

Before she could lean over the side and pick up her device, there was a knocking on her room door. “Come in,” she said as loud as she could without wincing too much.

When the door opened, she had expected Garen or her mother coming up to check on her, but she definitely did not expect Jinx with a bag of food in one hand and mug with a heated drink in the other.

“Morning, Luxy! Oh, sorry for yelling. I’m assuming you had a rough night judging by the look on your face. Anyway, I brought doughnuts and here is some coffee. Go ahead and drink up. I know you probably feel like shit, but hey at least you’re still beautiful.” Jinx flashed her girlfriend a grin and skipped over to her bed to set down the bag and coffee on her nightstand.

Lux squinted at her lover for a long moment before she sat up in her bed and carefully took the mug in her hands. A smile graced her lips when she realized how much of a sweetheart Jinx could really be. Behind all that tough Zaunite was a softie.

“What time is it,” Lux asked after taking a small sip of her caffeinated beverage.

Jinx just shrugged and checked her phone for the time. “It’s a quarter past one. You slept in pretty late, princess. I’m assuming you missed your morning sparring session with Kat?”

The blonde shook her head. “No, I had a free day today. Most of my duties have piled up so much that I just needed a break. This will probably be my last day off for another few months.” She drank some more of her coffee and relished in the heat of it slipping down her tongue. The bitter yet sweet taste of her morning brew was perfect. “Say, how was your night? I know I called you after seeing the log. I didn’t say anything weird did I?”

As much as Jinx knew those were spoken in jest, she couldn’t help but clear her throat when her heart started to beat a little faster. “Haha, no. You just told me about the party. My night was good. I just worked on some new explosives and all that, but for the most part I slept.”

“Liar.”

“I’m sorry,” Jinx questioned seconds later. “What could I possibly be lying about?”

“Sleeping. You didn’t sleep at all.”

“How did you-”

Lux rolled her eyes and set down the mug to take Jinx’s face in her hands. “I can see it. You’re tired. What kept you up?” She ignored the headache in favor of pulling the taller woman against her side and pulling the covers over the both of them. “What was on your mind?”

All Jinx could think about was their conversation last night over the phone. Did Lux really mean what she said? Or was she just saying things because she was drunk? “Nothing. I just...you know how I am sometimes. All that energy just sitting in place will do that.”

That wasn’t convincing enough. “Sure, J. Be honest, did I say something last night and that’s why you haven’t been able to sleep?”

There it was. The conversation she’d been trying to avoid all morning. Neither woman spoke for a long period of time.

 _It’s now or never._ “Lux, can I ask you something?”

“Anything. Is everything okay?”

The blue haired woman nodded slowly and wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist, making sure to hold her close as she spoke. “Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?”

“Jinx, I-”  
  
Now she was sitting up, almost hovering over Lux, a pleading look on her face. She looked so...vulnerable.

“Last night, when we were on the phone, you said you loved me. I haven’t been able to sleep because it's all I could think about. Because...fuck, I told myself I wouldn’t cry.” Jinx cursed as she felt the tears gather in the corner of her eyes. So much for not crying. “I just, god, Lux. I love you so fucking much that it hurts, and I need to know if you meant what you said, and it just wasn’t some drunk confession.”

To say Lux was stunned was an understatement. The girl that she was beyond in love with was currently in her bed, above her, crying as she professed her love to her. She almost didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Jinx’s neck and pulled her down for a soft kiss. She put as much emotion into it as she could, hoping it was enough to relay her feelings in return.

It was only when they needed air, that they separated from one another.

“I love you too, Jinx, and I’m kind of upset that me being drunk is how we’re confessing, but I’m glad you feel that way. Why are you smiling like that?” Lux raised an eyebrow when she noticed Jinx’s growing grin.

“Because you said you love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I never thought you would love someone like me, Luxy. Thank you.” She wiped her face with the bed covers, earning a small giggle from her partner and a shake of her head, but she didn’t care at that moment. She was too happy.

“I should be the one thanking you, J. You’ve done so much for already and I know together we can do so much more. I love you.”

Just as she was going in for another kiss, her bedroom door opened to reveal Garen in full armor. Just as soon as he entered did he exit, and that was all it took for both women to burst into fits of laughter as they watched him leave with reddened cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way longer than I expected whooo! I'm on a ball today.
> 
> Heavily inspired by StarCola's Don't Lose My Number. Go check it out, it's worth the read!


	3. Why Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should really watch what rooms they decide to makeout in. At least to be sure that they're alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for implied sexual content!
> 
> This is one is quick, but I got some more in the oven right now. I'm gonna have Kat as someone who fucks with the couple cause it's a dynamic I enjoy writing.

Giggles and soft moans filled the dark room as Jinx pressed Lux against the wooden door, her hands gripping the underside of the blonde’s thighs as she guided those luscious legs around her waist.

It was another boring, formal gathering, one in which Jinx had decided to attend since Lux had been complaining about the last few being “hella boring” or so she put it. At first, Lux hadn’t been too supportive of the idea, she was still concerned about the public, but after a few days of discussion, her worries were washed away, and they attended the party hand-in-hand. Many of the townspeople just waved it off as them being friends, but those closest to Lux knew otherwise. They weren’t as gullible, but they weren’t going to cause a scene before the festivities even began. Lux and Jinx would enjoy their time together as long as it lasted.

Now, here they were, trading words of passion in some random room Jinx barged into. It was dark, and seemed empty for the most part, so Lux nodded before they shut the door and began making out against it.

Purple painted lips began their trek along Lux’s jaw, down to her neck where they left behind a trail of purple lip stains that she would surely get reprimanded for. She didn’t care about that right now. Right now, it was all about giving Lux the attention she’d been asking for all evening.

“J, don’t leave- ah! Don’t bite me, Jinx! You’re going to leave teeth marks.” Baby blue eyes narrowed dangerously even if Jinx couldn’t see the frown, but she could sense it, so she apologized softly and darted her tongue out to drag across the already bruised skin. She was so going to be in trouble when Lux saw it. She didn’t have to see it to know it marked. She knew how hard she bit her girlfriend, and it surely wouldn’t be the last time.

Several minutes passed as the two stripped down to their undergarments, neither woman caring if someone was looking for them. Lux had a hunger that needed to be tended to, and Jinx was the only person who could deal with it. “Take me, J. Make me yours.”

“In this room,” the older woman asked with a raised brow. Not that she was against giving the blonde what she wanted, no. She was just concerned that they’d be caught with her knuckles deep in the young mage. That was definitely the last thing they needed. That and...was that humming?

“Lux, why are you humming? I’m about to do you, now is not the time for humming.”

“Jinx, I’m not humming…”

That was the cue for them to hurriedly find the lightswitch and flick it on, screaming when they saw Katarina sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She didn’t seem too thrilled. Lux grabbed her dress from the floor and covered her torso as best as she could. “What are you doing in here?!”

“I was taking a nap until your obscene moans woke me up.” She groaned and rubbed her face before continuing. “About time you guys noticed I was here though. I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realized you weren’t alone. If you hadn’t noticed me humming now, I would have definitely announced my presence. The last thing I need to see, or hear, is Lady Crownguard getting her world rocked by her girlfriend. You two are awfully bold, and wow, Lux. I never knew you were so naughty.” The red haired woman stood from the chair and twirled her dagger around her finger before she sheathed it under her own dress. It seemed that she came prepared no matter what. “I can keep the family busy if you guys need more time. I’ll come get you guys in an hour. That should be enough time so make it quick, ladies.”

With that, Katarina walked past Lux and exited the room as if nothing happened. Was anyone else in this family going to embarrass them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters might take some time to come out in the next few weeks here. I have a lot going on right and starting tomorrow I'm going to be hella busy with things. I'll try to slip in at least one chapter. Thank you, guys!


	4. We Find Ourselves in Odd Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Jinx attend a Crownguard dinner, but neither can wait to get their hands on the other. The only problem is they have to be quiet or they'll wake the whole kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is rated E for Explicit!
> 
> Sex, language, and this is A/B/O Dynamics! There is knotting, so if this isn't your thing, I advise against reading it. Jinx is an alpha and Lux is an omega. This was not supposed to be this dirty, I swear. It was supposed to be super fluffy, but I was like let's give Lux a daddy kink on the downlow, then make it fluffy and a little emotional.

When Lux first received the invitation from her parents, she wasn’t very excited to go, but after some discussion, she was told she could bring Jinx if it made her more comfortable. She knew her parents didn’t like the alpha one bit; they thought she was nothing more than a mangy mutt who only wanted Lux for her own ruts. They didn’t know that Jinx was someone who never gave up on something, or someone, when she cared for them. She’d put her life on the line for the Demacian girl, because she loved her. She was compassionate, sometimes a bit dramatic, but it was how she expressed herself, and that was one of the things Lux fell in love with.

Honestly, if she had a list of all the other things that she loved about Jinx, she’d be going through a decent amount of paper, so she kept it all inside.

Lux had managed to find Jinx something decent to wear, even if it wasn’t a dress. She had managed to find her a nice pair of jeans and a button up to go with it. She did decide to let her wear her boots since they were still practically new.

“I feel weird, Lux.”

“J, you look fine. You’re going to be fine.”

Jinx took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her bangs. At least those were still there. “I know, I just...I feel like your parents don’t like me.”

“They’re going to love you.”

Oh how wrong Lux had been.

Lux’s father seemed to have something to say in response to anything Jinx had to share. Whether it was an insult to her compliment or a snarky remark to her more than educated guess to a question. Her mother was no better. Whenever her husband was busy stuffing his face, she interjected for him.

Tiana and Garen were a bit more courteous, only answering questions when addressed. The dinner was already awkward enough, Garen thought to himself. He had looked to Lux who looked beyond stressed as she picked at her meal.

One thing led to another and Lux took Jinx by the hand, pulling her out of the dining room and into the hallway.

Now here they were, locked away in Lux’s bedroom.

Jinx pressed one hand against Lux’s back, forcing the blonde to lay flat against the bed while her other hand wrapped around her midriff to pull her hips against her own. This was a position that they loved as it provided more pleasure for the omega, but hated because it didn’t allow them to see one another’s faces.

“Jinx, please, I need you,” Lux whimpered, wiggling her hips against the blue haired woman’s arousal, a sigh leaving her when she felt her partner against her slick.

“I got you, Luxy-poo. Just be a good girl and relax for me.”

After receiving a nod in response, Jinx removed her hand from Lux’s back and wrapped it around her length, giving herself a few quick strokes before she shuffled forward and nudged the head against the older woman’s entrance. Twin gasps were released into the room when the first inch slipped in effortlessly, thanks to the half hour of foreplay.

With the pace Jinx had set, it took her many, tortuous moments before her hips were pressing against Lux’s backside. She moved her hands until her fingers wrapped around that perfect waist, and she took that moment to take in her lover’s form. The Demacian was beyond gorgeous, and sometimes Jinx wondered how a mutt like herself became so lucky. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft whine and when her gaze flickered up, she was met with Lux’s flushed face, eyes silently begging her to move. She couldn’t help but chuckle and nod. “I got you, Flashlight. Let me know if I need to stop, okay.”

Lux nodded and relaxed once more as Jinx started a slow pace, giving her time to adjust to familiar pressure inside of her. She may not have been the biggest, but gods was she thick. She filled Lux so well, almost as if they were made for one another. The joke had been made by the Zaunite a few times, but after they sealed their bond, it became an understanding.

“You can go faster, you know,” Lux whispered when she noticed that far off look in her partner’s eyes once more.

Jinx chewed on her bottom lip and shifted her weight to increase her pace gradually. It wasn’t long before she had Lux cursing quietly and gripping the bed sheets beneath her. The sound of their skin lightly slapping was one of the only other sounds in the room, that and a moan from Lux every other thrust.

As they continued their lovemaking, their movements became more rough, faster, almost needy; as if they were chasing their release together. Their bodies moved in perfect sync and it felt amazing.

“Luxy, you have to try and be quiet. Don’t want your parents or Garen interrupting us.”

Lux covered her mouth in an attempt to silence herself when Jinx picked up the pace again, but her efforts were futile this time. She could feel her mate’s knot forming which each hilted thrust and it was driving her wild. “It’s because, shit, you’re...fucking me, ah, so hard…” Her words were barely out of her mouth before she dropped her head and cried out at a particular thrust against a spot.

Jinx clicked her tongue and pulled a pillow closer to her girlfriend, only slowing a moment to whisper in her ear. "You better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I'm not stopping."

A whine was the response from the younger woman as she felt her orgasm ebbing away slowly. Her hips pressed back against Jinx until she was presented with the pillow. She didn’t realize she was being that loud. “Fine, just please hurry.”

The blue haired alpha glanced between their bodies and raised an eyebrow at the view. Lux was so close to taking her knot, she could probably just-

“Wait! Don’t knot me yet,” Lux blurted before her mate could attempt to sink in the thicker part of her cock. “I want you to, uh, edge me. I want you to knot me and come inside, but don’t let me come until you tell me to. No matter how much I beg, do not let me come, and if I do, ruin it. Punish me, Jinx, please.”

That was one hell of a request, Jinx thought to herself, but she was never one to turn down her girlfriend’s wishes, so she nodded slowly and adjusted their position, making sure the blonde was comfortable before she pulled out. “If that’s what you want, Flashlight. Your wish is my command.”

No more than five minutes later, it seemed longer to Jinx, Lux was already crying out into the pillow, walls fluttering around Jinx as the edge creeped its way over her.

“J, I can’t, _I can’t_...” She heard herself say.

Jinx just laughed softly and shook her head when she heard the muffled pleas. Lux was right, she would start begging to crest that wonderful edge, but Jinx could be mean when asked, and now was no different as one hand came up to grab those golden locks, using it to pull Lux’s head back just enough to whisper in her ear. “Don’t you dare come, Luxanna. Not until I tell you to. Now, be a good girl and let me knot you, baby.”

Lux moaned at the words, shivers running down her spine at the drop in her mate’s voice. This was the side of Jinx that she loved to see, and it fueled her knowing she was the only one to see it. She wanted to disobey Jinx so badly in that moment, but she knew it would be so worth it in the end. It was taking everything in her to keep herself from coming, especially when she felt Jinx’s knot begin to enter her with every frantic, selfish thrust on her partner’s end. Thank god for the pillow she was given earlier.

Then it happened.

A growl sounded against Lux’s ear just as she felt the alpha’s knot pop inside of her, tying them as Jinx finished. It wasn’t the sudden burst of pleasure that caused Lux’s focus to falter, no. It was the voice in her ear.

“You’re being such a good girl, baby. A good girl for daddy.” When Jinx growled the last word, it was like the dam broke inside of her, allowing the pleasure to flood her nerves and senses. Everything just felt like it was on fire, but god did it feel good. Lux had to bite down on the pillow to silence her scream. Her free hand came up to grab the back of Jinx’s neck, forcing her mouth against the bruised skin of her neck. She wanted to be bitten, even though they were mated, she wanted that feeling, and she was obliged immediately.

Had it not been for the steady tugging against her entrance, Lux would’ve assumed she’d died from the pleasure alone. She felt amazing, all warm and fuzzy with Jinx’s weight on top of her. It was moments like this she was grateful her mate wasn’t uncomfortably heavy.

It was too silent for Jinx so she moved them to lay on their sides; it would take a few minutes for her knot to shrink, allowing her to pull out without hurting either of them. Then she asked a question: “So, uh, a daddy kink, huh?”

“I’m pregnant,” was the immediate response.

A heavy silence fell over them and Lux wanted to cry; she felt like she just ruined the mood, but she was scared that Jinx was upset. “I’m sorry, I was going to announce it at dinner, but then my parents, god, Jinx...I’m so sorry…”

But she wasn’t. In fact, she had thrown an arm over her face to cover her cheeks that were already stained with tears. She was crying and her heart swelled with happiness. She never really liked crying in front of Lux, said it made her seem weak. “Don’t be, babe…”

“Are you-”

“Shut up. I just gave you the best orgasm and now you’re telling me we’re going to have a pup? Of course I’m crying, Luxy…”

Lux finally let her own tears fall when she saw the huge grin on her lover’s face.

“I’m just...I can’t believe we’re going to be parents. God, I love you, Luxanna.” Purple painted lips found their place against Lux’s reddened cheeks. She began to pepper her face with kisses after that, only stopping when she moved too far forward and hissed when she felt that painful tugging. “I’ll kiss you more when this little guy goes down.”

Lux couldn’t help but laugh at the ironic statement. “Sure, it’s totally little, but thank you. I was sure you’d be upset. We hadn’t really talked about it before, but it just happened without me realizing.”

“Lux, listen, I’m not mad. All I’ve ever wanted was a mate to love me for who I am and a family with said mate. Now I’m going to have both.” Jinx paused to wrap her arms around Lux’s waist and rest her head on the blonde’s arm. “Even if your parents don’t particularly like me, I’m fine as long as I have you.”

The blonde tried so hard to keep her tears in at the words. They hit home. She never thought someone like Jinx would ever see her as more than just Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia. Jinx saw her as Lux, the mage and love of her life, the mother of their child, and so much more. “I love you too, Jinx. So fucking much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Sorry if this seems rushed. It was difficult to write. Haven't written this much smut in so long. You'll see more pregnant Lux from me in this universe!


	5. I Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the house of Piltover’s Finest is cut short when Lux can’t keep her hands to herself.
> 
> Or
> 
> Jinx gets a BJ in her truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is E for explicit!
> 
> Language, masturbation, oral sex, ABO Dynamics!  
> Another chapter another excuse for extra spicy Lux.

When Lux first agreed to Caitlyn’s dinner invitation, she hadn’t expected Jinx to return from her trip so soon. She knew the young woman was traveling with Yasuo and Ekko which is why she even accepted the offer in the first place. The house had been quite lonely without the demolitions expert there. At least she had their cats, right?

“Shiro, Kuro, come here, babies,” Lux called from her spot before the stove. She was cooking a small meal for herself and decided to make something for the cats. Twin meows sounded from behind her as two cats, one black, the other white, jogged into the kitchen upon hearing their names. They leaped onto the kitchen’s island and meowed again in question. “Momma made you guys some dinner.”

Shiro sat next to her brother and just stared up at her owner, head tilted slightly in question. She wasn’t as rowdy as Kuro and mostly stayed to herself unless she really wanted attention. Then she heard it first before Kuro did. The sound of a key turning in a lock followed by not so silent footsteps.

“Shiro, baby, what’s got your attention, hm?” Lux turned to the cats and reached up to gently pet the underside of Shiro’s chin, smiling when she felt the purring against her fingertips. She was so engrossed in giving Kuro the same treatment that she didn’t hear the person tiptoeing behind her, shrieking when she felt arms encircle her waist. Her first instinct was to headbutt the person, but then she smelled the faded scent of gunpowder and blueberries.

“Jinx, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

Jinx, the mate and love of Lux’s life, just chuckled and nuzzled the blonde’s neck, sighing in content when she took in her scent. Peaches and vanilla. “Sorry, babe, not really,” she responded playfully. “God, I missed you, Luxy. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?”

Lux rolled her eyes when she felt herself being lifted and set on the island right beside the cats. She had to refrain from hissing when she felt the cold marble against her bare thighs. She knew she should’ve put on longer shorts. “Of course, J. How could I not miss you?” She wrapped her arms around Jinx’s neck and leaned forward until their noses were touching. “Plus, you kind of missed my heat, which I will be expecting to be made up for later on.”

The Zaunite raised her brow and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, but a finger against her lips stopped her. “Not right now though. Your best friends in Piltover invited me over for dinner, but now that you’re back, we can go together. If you kiss me now, I know we won’t stop and you’ll end up tearing off my clothes right here.”

That statement earned her a groan, but the alpha understood. Anytime she was in a rut or Lux was in heat, they could spend hours taking care of one another. There were times where they’ve brought in cases of water and food to consume during short breaks.

“Plus, the kids missed you. Say hi.” Lux removed her arms from Jinx to pick up both cats for her mate to see. They meowed upon seeing their mama’s face, pupils dilating slightly when they were given ear scritches. “Now, if you will, go and shower and get ready for dinner. I told Vi I’ll be there before seven. We have about an hour to get ready.”

“What if you come shower with me,” Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow. She was trying so hard to get some alone time with Lux, but the blonde was having none of it.   
  
“J, I said no. If you’re good throughout dinner, I’ll consider doing that thing you like.” Lux winked at her girlfriend and hopped off the counter to serve the cats their meals.

* * *

Dinner had been going exceptionally well. There wasn’t much talk amongst the table, but when a conversation did come up, it went without a hitch, sometimes ending with Vi making a joke. They had treated Jinx as a friend, not their enemy, and Lux had been grateful for that. One of Jinx’s main concerns was being treated as if she didn’t belong there, but Caitlyn and Vi had been nothing but courteous.

Something Jinx hadn’t expected while she was cutting into her chicken was a hand on her thigh and a too innocent look on her mate’s face. The moment Caitlyn got up to grab the pie she baked, Lux leaned over to whisper in her lover’s ear, “I can’t wait to be on my knees for you later, J.” Her hand slid up the inside of Jinx’s thigh, stopping when she felt the hem of the woman’s briefs beneath her pants. Had she gone up a few more centimeters she would have surely been able to brush her fingers across the one thing she wanted in that moment.

Jinx swallowed hard when she felt the hand inching further up her leg almost close enough to- wait what did she just say? The blue haired woman’s cheeks were set aflame by her girlfriend’s words. It wasn’t unusual for Lux to act like this, but it was generally in the privacy of their own home, not at the house of one Piltover sheriff and her deputy. Not at the dinner table of said hostesses who were asking her if she was feeling okay when Caitlyn returned.

“What? Yeah, why wouldn’t I feel okay?”

Vi pursed her lips, violet irises darting towards Lux for a moment before it clicked. Oh this was too good.

“I don’t know. Your face is flushed and you seem a little...out of it? I’d understand if I had cooked dinner, but Cait here knows when anything is undercooked, so it wasn’t the food.”

Lux kept her hand on Jinx’s thigh, squeezing the muscle beneath her fingers just as Jinx assured Vi she was more than okay. Her answer wasn’t very convincing after she cleared her throat and poked at her broccoli. She knew that Vi knew, but she wasn’t as worried about the pink haired deputy. Vi herself could be just as daring if she wanted to. Caitlyn on the other hand…she was a different story. The sheriff was all about following rules, and if she knew what was going on at the table, she would surely ask them to leave.

“Vi, don’t hound her. We’re here to have dinner, not interrogate her. Jinx, it’s okay if you don’t like vegetables. I won’t be upset if you don’t eat them.”

Jinx nodded in appreciation before she excused herself from the table and headed for the bathroom. The moment she locked the door behind her, she unbuckled her slacks and pulled them down along with her underwear, sighing in relief when her obvious hardon was free from its cloth prison. “Damn that Lux. Always trying to get me horny at the worst times…” She leaned back against the sink and took herself in one hand while the other came to rest on the porcelain countertop. Not wanting to waste any more time, Jinx closed her eyes and began stroking her arousal slowly. She imagined her mate there with her, standing beside her and taking care of her.

The omega always knew how to touch her best, even if it was just as simple as a handjob. It felt way too good to be real when Lux touched her. Those deft fingers were like magic. She knew just how hard to squeeze her to keep her teetering on the edge for several minutes, her thumb coming to swipe across her reddened tip. That always earned the blonde a quiet mewl.

“Fuck, I’m about to come,” the alpha whispered to herself as she lulled her head back, breathing becoming laboured as her orgasm built steadily. Her fantasy shifted to Lux on her knees, that pretty little mouth taking her length with ease. She grabbed a piece of tissue to release into just as her orgasm crashed over her, forcing a drawn out moan from her lips. It felt like hours before the fuzzy feeling wore off, bringing her back into the world of the living.

Jinx swallowed hard and panicked slightly. She needed to clean up, and fast. The last thing she wanted was to be teased by Vi for getting herself on in the guest bathroom. She grabbed some more tissue and began cleaning after herself before washing her hands, and making sure her clothes were back in order. When she entered the dining room again, Vi looked to her with a concerned expression. “Dude, are you sure you’re okay?”

The Zaunite just nodded and placed her hand on Lux’s shoulder, nodding towards the front door. “There’s some things I have to take care of, ya know coming from Bilgewater kind of late earlier. Dinner was great though, thank you for inviting us. Lux, can we go,” she whispered the last part, a pleading look taking over her features.

* * *

Jinx gripped the steering wheel tightly, her eyes rolling back when Lux took more of her into that warm mouth. It seemed the younger woman couldn’t wait until they got home, so she had requested they stop in a dimly lit parking lot just so she could sate her desires.

“Fuck, Flashlight. If you, ah, keep doing that I won’t last long…”

At those words, Lux redoubled her efforts and bobbed her head in time with the song playing throughout the truck. It wasn’t slow, but it wasn’t extremely fast either. The pace was moderate with dragging beats that allowed Lux to slow down just when Jinx felt that heat starting to pool in her abdomen. A low growl escaped her throat and suddenly her hand was in Lux’s hair. “Lux, don’t tease me, please.”

It was all Lux needed to hear to suck and lick just a little harder, moaning when the grip in her hair tightened slightly. With every downward stroke, she could feel Jinx’s knot forming; the alpha was going to come soon, so she pulled back just until the tip was between her lips. Before Jinx could voice her need, Lux flicked her tongue across the slit, relishing in the sudden buck of the alpha’s hips.

“Fuck, sorry, Lux…”

The blonde pulled back to catch her breath and push a few sweaty strands of her hair out of her face. “No, you’re fine. You know I like it when you get rough.” She leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the underside of Jinx’s length, a devious smirk etching itself onto her face. “Sometimes I wish you would throat fuck me if I’m honest.”

Before Jinx could question the omega’s words, she let out a choked cry as Lux took her completely once again. She saw nothing but white in those last moments as the pressure in her abdomen snapped, flooding her senses with pleasure.

“Shit, Lux, I’m- fuck!”

Lux dug her nails into Jinx’s thigh and moaned when she felt her mate’s cock twitch between her lips as ropes of come painted the insides of her cheeks and tongue. She waited for the grip in her hair to loosen before she slowly pulled back, making sure to catch her girlfriend’s gaze as she swallowed her essence.

Had Jinx not just finished climaxing, the sight of Lux with a dribble of come in the corner of her lips would have made her hard again. It seemed the blonde knew what she was thinking because she rolled her eyes and darted her tongue out to clean it. “You’re like a teenager. Always so horny.”

“Oh, like you didn’t just blow me before we got home. Speaking of, I’ll have to reward you for your efforts.” The alpha tucked herself back into her briefs and zipped up her pants, mindful of her knot. She didn’t even bother with her belt, deciding to just take it off. All it took was a few seconds of stretching for her to feel sleepy. It was almost eleven anyway.

Lux, combed her fingers through her hair and took a hair tie from one of the cup holders to put her hair up. “I’m looking forward to it. If I don’t lose my voice within the next few days, you didn’t give it your all.” She gave Jinx a small smirk and put her seatbelt back on.

Jinx scoffed and put her own seatbelt as she turned the key in the ignition. “Is that a challenge, Luxy?”

“Maybe it is, J.”

“Alright, fine. I’m going to make sure you feel me for days, and I’ll make sure I have crutches in the house just in case.”

A look of astonishment flashed across Lux’s face at the declaration. “J, that sounds very bad. Let’s not word our sentences as such.”

Jinx rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah. Now, let’s get home before a cop asks us why we’ve been here so long.”

“What?”

“Have you not noticed the cruiser hiding in those trees just across the street?”

All color drained from Lux’s face at that, and she found herself almost breaking her own neck to look through the back window only to find nothing in the woods. She knew she had fallen for it when she heard Jinx snickering to herself. It was going to be one hell of night for both of them.


	6. I Can Treat You Better, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jinx gets angry about an arranged marriage, she learns the truth about Lux's past relationship and assures her it’ll never happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for implications and mild language.
> 
> There is implied/mentions of domestic abuse/violence, so if this triggers you, or is not your cup o' tea, please do not read. This was not the origianl plot, but I needed to vent about some things, somehow, and wrote this. Then I wanted to share it with you guys.

Today was a day that neither woman had seen coming. Nothing had changed. Everything seemed fine and dandy until, “Jinx, talk to me, please. What is going on with you?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for your date with your future husband?” The tone behind her words dripped with venom, but her voice remained calm and low. She was angry, yes, but yelling and throwing a fit wasn’t going to solve the problem at hand.

Lux, who had been taken aback by her partner’s words, just sat there with a blank face. “How did you know about that?”

Jinx sighed deeply and glanced at the blonde’s phone that sat on the dresser beside them. “You asked me to check who had texted you, but you left your email open and I read it. Why didn’t you just say no? Do you not want to be with me?”

“Of course I want to be with you, J, but this is something beyond my control. Trust me when I say I tried so damn hard to change my parents’ mind, but they weren’t having any of it. And Garen-”

“I don’t want to hear it anymore, Luxanna. I just want to know: who is it?” Jinx pinched the bridge of her nose and rested her arm on her leg. She could feel a headache coming on.

Luxanna. That was a name Jinx rarely used. She said it was for special occasions and serious discussions, but the way she said it felt...hostile. “J, please-“

“Who. Is. It?”

Fear.

Lux, for the first time in her life, was scared to say the wrong thing, to do something that would make Jinx, well, explode. She’s never seen her partner like this, and it scared her. Her mind went through several scenarios, none of them helping her feel safe in that moment.

“Luxanna, I asked you a question,” Jinx repeated, finally standing to tower over her girlfriend. That’s when she noticed it. She took note of Lux’s frozen form and wide eyes. The sight alone made her heart drop and she realized where she had messed up. Lux’s next words confirmed it.

“Jinx, please don’t hurt me…”

If there was one thing Jinx swore to never do, it was become violent with a significant other. She could never become so enraged to the point where she’d feel the need to put her hands on them. Yes, she felt angry, furious even, that Lux didn’t tell her about the arranged marriage, but that wasn’t a reason to speak the way she had just seconds ago. “Flashlight, I’m…”

“It’s Jarvan. Prince Jarvan. Please,  _ please _ , don’t leave me. I love you,  _ only _ you, and I’ll fix this. I can’t lose you, and I’m sorry I upset you. I just… _ please don’t hurt me _ …”

There it was again.

The Zaun native shook her head and slowly reached out, pausing when Lux flinched away from her touch. “Baby, I’m not going to hurt you. Why do you keep thinking that? Has someone hurt you before?”

Baby blue eyes watered when Jinx asked the question. She had hoped this conversation would stay locked away a little longer.

“Lux, talk to me.”

Lux wrapped her arms around herself and sat on the edge of the bed. As much as she wanted to tell Jinx everything, she knew it would just upset the older woman, and she didn’t want to deal with an upset Jinx, not right now. “No, please…”

Now Jinx felt terrible. She had no idea what was going on in Lux’s head right now, but all she knew was that the Demacian was scared. Forget being upset about an arranged marriage. That could wait. “Baby, please,” the blue haired woman whispered as she knelt before her partner. “Can you at least look at me? If you’re scared that I’m going to get mad, I promise that I won’t. Lux, I need you to tell me if someone has hurt you. You don’t have to give me a name, but I’d like to know.”

The blonde hugged herself tighter when she felt a hand on her thigh. She knew it was for comfort, and she tried her best to let the action ease her nerves. “I...I had a boyfriend who studied magic, just like I did. Uh, he was from Piltover and he traveled the entirety of Runeterra. One day, he came to Demacia and we met after he was caught snooping around the libraries.”

“Lux, you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine. You’re right. I should’ve told you this before. I mean, this is the first time you’ve ever been this upset with me, so it never needed to come up.” She began to relax gradually and reached under Jinx’s forearms to pull her onto the bed next to her, all so she could lay her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “He was persistent in trying to get with me; he didn’t care that I had other suitors in line for my hand, but his charm got to me, and I let him in. We had been together for a few months when it started. He would ask me to get the ancient texts for him, but I felt used so I eventually told him no. I wasn’t going to risk the people for some boy. That’s when it happened. We were in my room and he got so irritated…”

Jinx swallowed hard when the tone of Lux’s voice changed. She knew what Lux was going to say and it was taking every fiber of her being to stay calm. “You don’t have to continue, Luxy. Really.”

Lux shook her head and took in a deep, shaky breath. “I never told anyone that he hit me. I couldn’t...I was scared that he would find out that I told my parents, or Garen, and that he would become furious and take it out on me. He did so much to me, and I felt like everything I did was my fault. Every time I had a bruise or scratch, I’d just smile and say it was from training too hard…”

By now Jinx was furious and she knew Lux could tell from her fists balling and the constant bouncing of her leg. There was also the clenching of her jaw that Lux learned to observe closely. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She glanced down and reached over to take Lux’s hand in her own, making sure to hold it tight. “I don’t ever want you to feel unsafe around me. Though, this explains your fear of confrontation with me, now that I think about it.”

“I always feel safe with you, Jinx. I just...I have never seen you this angry with me, and my mind just, I don’t know, shut down? I saw the look on your face and I knew you were beyond upset, and it was my fault. It all just came back to me, I’m sorry…” Baby blue eyes watered as she thought about the messages Jinx had seen. She couldn’t help but blame herself for everything.

Fortunately, Jinx was there to let out a deep sigh and shake her head in disagreement. “Listen, Lux. I love you, more than anything. I’m going to help you find a way out of this whole marriage thing. No one is taking my girl, especially not Jarvan. Don’t get me wrong he’s a nice guy, but you’re mine and mine only.”

“You really mean that?”

Jinx flashed a toothy grin and gently squeezed Lux’s thigh for assurance. It seemed she had calmed herself enough to act like her normal self. “I really mean that, Flashlight, and again, I’m sorry for acting the way I did. I was out of line for getting onto you like that.”

Lux shook her head and began picking at a random string on Jinx’s shirt. “J, I forgive you, and I promise to tell you next time. I just want you to know that I never intended to hurt you. I love you too much to be okay with this.”

“I know. Now, stop apologizing and let me see what you’re going to wear. I’ll find an outfit just as nice to match with it.”

“Wait, what?”

Violet eyes twinkled with mischief and Lux knew right away what her partner was thinking.

“No, you are not going.”

“Aw, come on. Not even for dessert?” Jinx did her best puppy face and pouted. “Pretty please, baby?”

“Ugh, fine. But only because he’s paying for it. Now go get that blue outfit you like.” Lux watched Jinx with a look full of love as the older woman dashed to their shared closet to grab her clothes.

She couldn’t wait to see the look on Jarvan’s face when she showed up hand in hand with Jinx. It was bound to be priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
